Untamable: The Reckoning
by Messages.of an.Imperfect.Angel
Summary: (Set in Pre-DMC) After her brother unknowingly puts his life in danger, Nautia M.J. Davis desperately seeks out a way to preserve it; but when she's forced to balance settling her debt with her voodoo priestess and finding the drink of the gods, her mind begins to unravel. A certain captain has to be the key to her success; or will she run out of time? Rated M just in case ;)
1. Prolouge

**All copyrights reserved to Ted Elliot & Terry Rossio ©, save my added characters & plot.**

**Untamable: Reckoning**

_Prologue_

The warm Caribbean sun quickly disappeared behind dark clouds as the wind began to mix up the waves into giant foam. Cornelius held tightly to the rail of _the Coventina, _gazing at the sudden storm and back at the thick forest trees on the nearby island. His salt-and-pepper pony-tail was now sopping wet and sticking to his neck as the heavy rain fell in quick patterns. A large, native man, with his beard and hair pulled tight in a single braid came stumbling up the stairs as the ship began to rock.

"Quarte' mastah!" he shouted over the wind.

Cornelius looked at the Bo 'sun and gave him a stern look, "We wait for the captain, Au'kai! They'll be here! Trust me!"

Au'kai gave a curt nod and began shouting orders to the crew to keep the ship steady.

No sooner after he left, there was loud screech coming from the starboard side. Each man looked and their eyes followed a red flare streaming up into the sky, exploding into green bits of light. Cornelius followed the trail of smoke to find two figures struggling in a long boat against the waves.

"There!" a crewmember shouted over the thunder.

"Hard to port! Bring her around!" Cornelius ordered and the ship began to bounce over the growing waves, making its way to the tired bodies in the boat.

The man with brown eyes clung to the chest in their long boat and gazed at his female counter part. His skin had gone almost deathly white, and he was oddly cold from their dark encounter on the island. He sighed, knowing he had cheated death once again. For now. Her long, black hair slapped against her mahogany skin, her black coat seeping onto her figure. She had her eyes closed, taking deep, shaky breaths, holding tightly to the silver chest.

"Nautia—"

"Shh!" she quieted him, annoyed and weary of his actions. Her icy blue eyes pierced his skull, and he looked away in shame. She shook her head and went back to laying on the chest. Nautia loved her younger brother, but bailing him out of trouble seemed to become an ongoing cycle. After this venture, she knew things were going to be a bit more hectic.

_Earlier…_

_Nautia and her brother gazed in horror and shock at the clothed corpse that sat on the golden throne, and dropped the silver chest they carried between them. White hair stuck out from underneath the bandana wrapped around the decaying skull, and dusty silk was draped around its form. Waxy, yellowed candles sat on ancient stones, covered in cobwebs and centuries worth of dust and sand. They sat all around the cave-like room, surrounding the duo._

"_What-is-that?" Jim asked, nodding toward the corpse. _

_A gust of wind encircled Nautia and her brother, blowing across the room lighting each candle until the flames began to dance in the shadows. A slow, rising smoke-like incense began to twirl into spirals in the air, and was sucked into the now glowing eyes and mouth of the corpse. Slowly, it began to move, turning its head slightly to sit up and gaze upon the now frozen pirates in the room. Jim went to reach for his cutlass, but Nautia's hand upon his ceased his movements. They both jumped as a cryptic voice spoke: _

"_You need not reach for that sabre, James Anthony Davis."_

_James stared at the glowing corpse, trying to steady the pounding of his heart against his chest. _

"_How did—"_

"_I am the Oracle," the corpse mouth moved slowly._

_Nautia stared in awe, her own heart threatening to jump out of her throat. She managed to swallow it down long enough to find her voice._

"_Can you help us?" she asked._

_It was silent for a moment before the Oracle spoke again, "Ask your question and I will reveal to you, your destiny."_

_Nautia sneered, "I write my own destiny."_

_The corpse chuckled sinisterly, sending an unfamiliar sensation in Nautia's gut. She didn't know fear, but she also hadn't known just how full the sea was of mystical creatures and heathen gods that didn't know mercy. _

"_You are a headstrong girl; a child of the Sea, Nautia Marie-" the Orcale moved slowly with each word. _

"_Don't," Nautia hissed. "We both know my name; it need not be repeated._

_The Oracle chuckled again, "So full of fire, but it will get you nowhere. Your stubbornness will only lead you to further defiance, and that defiance will cost you the happiness that your heart longs for. You will run out of fuel for that fire soon, and you'll run on nothing but smoke."_

_Nautia seethed. Before she could yell any obscenities, her brother spoke shakily, not taking his eyes off of the Oracle:_

"_We seek the drink of the gods and—"_

"_Fool!" Nautia and Jim instinctively reached for their cutlasses. _

"_I know what you seek!" the Oracle screeched, the swirl of smoke getting thicker, and her eyes glowing red. _

"_Do you think you are the first humans to seek out the golden drink of immortality? Do you think you are the first to try and defy the gods?!"_

_Nautia removed her hand from the hilt of her sword and walked closer to the corpse._

"_My brother's life is in danger for saving mine. I will do whatever it takes to keep him alive," she said. _

_It was silent, and the Oracle's red glow faded back into white. _

"_Only those with the purest intentions will find the golden drink and live," it said, "outside of Mount Olympus."_

"_There's more than one place to find it then?" Jim asked._

"_On the third night of the summer solstice, on the holy grounds, there you will find the nectar," her melodic voice moved around the room. _

"_But take heed, for a choice must be made and a life must be taken—"_

"_There's always a catch," Jim muttered, only to receive an elbow to the rib by his sister._

"_-but the goddess of the sea will be your guide and your undoing. After the passing of six seasons, the bonds will be broken, and the curse will be lifted when selflessness is proven for the price of life."_

_Nautia stared on at the Oracle, repeating everything in her mind, but there was so much missing._

"_What is she planning to do?" Nautia asked. "What is she hiding?!"_

"_All will reveal itself with time…" The light of the Oracle grew bright and blinded the pirate._

"_There is nothing left for you to do, James Anthony Davis! You may find the food of the gods, but fate does not change for anyone! And it will not change for YOU!"_

_The light blew out with the wind and the candles, and the caves began to rumble and shake the pirates. Shaking out of her daze and breaking her gaze upon the now empty throne, Nautia picked up a handle of the chest and grabbed her brother who was frozen in his stance. _

"_Jim! We need to go, NOW!" she shouted. Pieces of the ceiling were now falling around them. The caves were collapsing._

_Jim slowly looked at his sister, piercing her heart with fear that he didn't have that much longer on the seas, or on this earth…_

_Present…_

"Cap'n!" Cornelius shouted over the thunder, hauling Nautia, Jim, and the chest aboard. She gazed up at him, a fierce determination in her eyes.

"Make ready to sail!" she shouted. "We're going to outrun this storm and travel upriver!"

She looked at Cornelius, "The chest goes into my cabin! We divide it amongst the crew after we've out-run the storm!"

"But Nate," Jim shouted, "The sea is too much for her!"

"This is MY ship," she held her head up with determination, gazing around at her crew; each one of them gazing back at their headstrong captain with the usual worry in their eyes.

"And I know for a fact that she can make it!"

Commentary and feedback is greatly appreciated


	2. Chapter 1

**All copyrights reserved to Ted Elliot & Terry Rossio ©, save my added characters & plot.**

Chapter 1

The day held nothing but strong winds and a clear blue sky in the Caribbean. _The __Coventina_ sliced through the waves that splashed upon her mesmerizing hull. Its figurehead was of a young maiden with long, flowing locks and flowing dress made up of the waves of the sea, and decorated with all manner of sea creatures. Her arms were in an outstretched position at her sides, welcoming the ocean spray; her eyes closed in holy bliss. The pale blue sales hid themselves against the sky. From bow to rudder was entirely made of blue mahoe, a wood naturally and uniquely designed as the color of the sea. Native only in Cuba and Jamaica, it allowed _the_ _Coventina_ the ability ofcamouflaging with the waters.

Twenty- six year old Captain Nautia M. Davis; known to the world only as "Nate the Terror", "The Shadow Saber", and as a man. To her crew, of course, she was herself. She stood at the helm, gently riding her ship across choppy waves. She wore blue colored trousers and tan, knee-high boots. Her blouse, was white and long, with a slightly ruffled collar; and was covered with a brown vest. Across her waist was a peacock colored scarf beneath a large, black belt and silver buckle. Her long black coat was decorated with shiny silver and blue buttons. Upon her head sat a black hat that partially covered one eye as the other half rounded itself in an upward arch. One large peacock feather sat on that side. It was not easy to gain respect as a female captain; and a young one for that matter. She worked hard for it, and earned it with blood, pain, and resiliency. Never could she have a more faithful crew of honest and able bodied men. It's what strengthened her belief that even the most damned bilged-rat could be a good man amongst the staunch and blood-thirsty.

The crew of the _Coventina_ was made up of men who simply needed freedom and a second chance at life. They were all misfits. Her first-mate from the very beginning, James Anthony Davis, remained by his sister's side at all times. She once proposed that they become co-captains, but he insisted that his sister held the ability of leadership better than he. He normally went out to recruit eager sailors, and often thought his sister mad due to the many queer adventures she brought upon them. Her quarter-master, Cornelius, was her guide from the start of her career. He was a former sailor of the Royal Navy who found it hard to have employment after resigning. Cornelius had lost his wife, son and daughter in a fire while he was away. They met when she was eighteen years of age and he being 42. He admired the girl for her courage and zeal, and agreed to help the siblings pursue their "career". Nautia chose Cornelius for his wisdom, and he indeed was wise. Before she became the official captain, he had helped her to gain order on the ship.

Her bo'sun: a large, hulking native man by the name of Au'kai. He was found adrift at sea by an Englishman, who then raised him and eventually died of old age. He and Nautia met by chance and she decided to take him under her wing. The Irish gunner was a crazed pyromaniac by the name of Kenny. He was cut from his job as the candle-maker's apprentice in a small port-of-call for accidentally setting off one of his many hand-made bombs, and setting fire to the entire shop. He was extremely handsome and a terrible womanizer. After trying his luck with Nautia…well… he ended up on her bad-side for a good half of a year. Being on the captains bad -side was life threatening to anyone. There was the cook/surgeon/ex-friar, Artemis, who was excommunicated from the Church in Sicily for disagreeing with a church and state society; Cooper, an African carpenter in his thirties who sought to escape a plantation in Barbados; and a pair of orphaned, twin, teenage boys from the Colonies: Timothy and Thomas, who were the comic relief and pranksters aboard the _Coventina. _

Nautia stood at the helm, her head held high in pride and sharp, blue eyes set on the sea in determination. Her long, ebony hair flowed halfway down her back, in the wind. It was a relatively warm winter day for the Caribbean. They were on their way to Tortuga; specifically to stock up on cargo and, for Nautia, to _retrieve _something that would be imperative for their next journey.

"What's our speed, Cornelius?"

The salt and peppered haired man stood beside his captain and replied in his deep, smooth voice, "Thirteen knots, Captain; and counting."

She nodded, not facing him, "Steady as she goes."

"Aye, Captain." He eyed his younger companion; something was amiss.

She was not as enthusiastic or energetic as she was normally, but his captain was known for being extremely spontaneous. Nautia had been lost in her thoughts, back to a conversation which took place about a few days ago…

_ "I need something and I know you have it." Nautia sat staring at the voodoo priestess before her, with a pleading look in her eyes. The priestess smirked, showing her blackened teeth, and played with a trinket hanging from her neck. _

"_You seek de liquid of de gods, and I seek but one dead man," she chuckled._

_Nautia frowned._

"_Whatever you need, I'll do it. Just tell me how to get there."_

_ "Even if you 'ad payment I need, I could not give what you are lookin' for," she stated in her thick accent, getting up from her seat and walking to a table with many trinkets. _

_ "Why not?" Nautia growled._

_ "It lies within the possession of another, someone you know." _

_ "What? Who…?"_

_The priestess smirked, and chuckled in a girlish way._

_ "A man of de sea…" she swooned._

_ "A man?" Nautia asked incredulously. "Well that certainly narrows things a bit."_

_ "Use de mirror!" the priestess spat annoyed._

_Nautia rolled her eyes, took a deep breath and spoke into the mirror: "Show me the man."_

_At first, nothing seemed to happen. Suddenly, the mirror began to glow a bright green, and a smirking, devilish face appeared on the surface. _

_Slowly, she came to a realization. Nautia sank into the chair even further with a blank stare on her face. It had been months, almost years since she had thought of him. Even the many legends and rumors had not swayed her mind to bring up even a single memory._

_ "He thinks I'm dead."_

_ "All the more advantage to you," the priestess answered._

_ "I could never keep up with him."_

_ "There will be no need. I know where he is."_

_Nautia stood, demanding to know where. _

_ "Tortuga." _

_Nautia clutched the mirror in her hand. _

_ "Time is short," she spoke seriously, "for fate__will come for him one day soon, within two years' time."_

_ Nautia shook her head and felt a small tug of pain at her heart. It had been a few years since she had seen his face. Whatever fate would fall upon him would be well deserved. _

_ "Go now, and you will surely find him, in t'ree days time."_

"Day three…" she sighed.

"We're only a few hours out, Nate," Jim smiled, "We should arrive at sunset." Nautia quizzically glanced sideways at her brother.

"What's got you in such a cheerful mood?" she demanded. His cheeks slightly tinted pink and he stumbled over his speech.

"Hm? Oh, I-I, w-well…"

Nautia smirked and held up a hand to silence him. "I know all about your little fancy in that fisher woman, Jimmy."

"Her _name _is Ana-Maria; and d-don't call me that!" he retorted.

Nautia giggled and held up her hands in surrender. Her face turned solemn once again, and she was awakened from her trance by the next question.

"I thought you'd be excited to see him." Jim stated more than asked.

She shrugged and made a small noise with her mouth; her face now crestfallen. Jim's face softened.

"You still _fancy _him, don't you?

Nautia scoffed, "Why should I want to see-?"

"You didn't answer my question," he replied smirking at her vulnerability.

She fidgeted with the hilt of her sword uncomfortably and bit her lip.

"Oh, come off it, Jim! What's it to ye anyway?"

He chuckled at her vulnerability. "I'm your brother!"

She rounded on him, pointing her finger in his face, "Which is precisely the reason why I should keep any information, which could possibly be used as a jest against me, to m'self and to m'self only!"

She huffed and turned to face the sea. The longer she gazed upon its vast composition, the more relaxed she became. Every ripple, every roll, every slap against the starboard side spoke to her, whispering to quiet her heart and still her ever-moving mind.

"So it's true then?" Jim spoke softly. She stayed silent.

"No one's teasing ye, Nate. I'd like to see ye settled down sometime soon and-"

"And what? Be trapped on some godforsaken isle as some scurvy imbecile's house slave?!" Nautia raged and leaned on the rail.

"I belong here," she continued, "the sea and _the Coventina_ will always be my home, and I'll be damned if someone should ever strip me of my freedom."

She scoffed and rounded on him, "I mean, look at me, Jim! If I step foot on some English bastard's colony, I'll end up on a plantation as some play thing."

She stroked her skin slowly.

"When you look like I do, you don't have freedom. They treat it like a child's object. Like something that can be given or taken away if you behave or disobey. That's not what it is. It can't be taken from you, and it'll be a cold day in hell before I let them turn it into a _thing_."

Jim eyed his sister and sighed, rubbing his face and then his neck. He knew it was to be expected. This conversation had come up many times, and many a time there was confrontation in the form of words. At one point, his sister had been pushed to the point of using her cutlass. His right hand gently grazed over the small scar upon his forearm.

"You know that's not what I meant, Nate," he sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. She hadn't pushed him off, which was a good sign, so far.

"When you met—well…" he paused, unsure of how to continue, "I just want you to be happy no matter where you are; have someone to cherish precious moments with you."

"I am happy, James." He winced. She only called him that when she was cross.

"You're not. I can tell; and you haven't been for a while."

Nautia scolded herself in her mind, for she knew how right he was. A mixture of emotions flashed across her face. Growing tired of his interrogation, she walked away from the railing and passed by him without taking a second glance.

"Wake me when we get there," she called over her shoulder.

He sighed. "Women and their bloody sentiments…"

Nautia slammed the door behind her and tossed her coat on the bed nearby. She stood behind her desk, gripping it tightly. Her breath was unsteady, anger coursing through every vein; every pore. She shut her eyes and kicked the desk with a loud THUMP! A low growl escaped her lips as she tried to cool down.

"Just breathe," she whispered, taking deep breaths and exhaling the negative energy.

"Just breathe…"

_**2 years earlier**_

_ Nautia stared at the ceiling with one arm bent being crushed underneath the weight of her skull, while the other laid limp at her side. Her naked form refused the subtle comfort of old bed sheets in the heat of the Caribbean night. The arm that had snaked around her waist had become numb after ignorant bliss. Her mind was swimming with wild thoughts about the man the snuggled into her warmth. Nothing was clear except for the desire to see the light that shone when she had peaked earlier that night. She longed for his rough calloused hands to clutch her stately thighs; his beard to tickle her belly. She longed to wrap skin in his dominance and breathe in all that he would give her; and she had made up in her mind that she would long every day. Nautia was pulled from her thoughts by kisses along the back of her neck. Her hair stood on end as familiar hands began to grope whatever was in reach. She smirked into the playful brown eyes that skimmed over her chest and glory. He took her into him and covered her in the night with fiery passion._

_ It would all be but short lived. When the first rays kissed her skin and the humidity of the Caribbean wrapped its arms around her, she awoke alone. She sat up abruptly, her curly black hair falling all around her as she looked to her left. There was nothing but empty space in the white sheets; not even so much as a body print. An unfamiliar feeling came over her and her chest grew heavy. Her eyes darted around the room looking for any sign that he might still be there: a boot, a ring, a piece of clothing, anything. But there were none to be found. Her breath became shallow, allowing anxiety to build. She inhaled in deep breaths, slowing pushing out in exhales. _

_ "Just breathe…" she had said. _

_ She had been played for a fool, and she certainly felt it. The sun outside disappeared behind light grey clouds, and the breeze that had combed through palm leaves stilled. The weight in her chest grew heavier and the pain dulled. There were no tears, and whatever pain there was had dulled in an instant. She left the tavern in Cuba that day not quite the same. And the weight of her chest became the weight on her very being. _

Feedback is greatly appreciated


	3. Chapter 2

**All copyrights reserved to Ted Elliot & Terry Rossio ©, except my added characters & plot.**

_**Chapter 2 **_

A knock came at her door and she immediately called to notify her brother that she was wide awake. Nautia had been gazing at the perfectly round mirror in her hand. In it lay the image of a tavern. When it came upon the front, she noticed a sign that read "_The Faithful Bride". _She drew in a breath, and released it to calm her sighed heavily and tossed the mirror aside. Pacing back and forth, she fought with her fears.

"_Why am I so afraid?" _she thought.

"_For the love of all that is pirate; I'm 'Nate the Terror'! It is he who should fear me."_

With that settled she then came to face another problem.

"How in the world are we to get that blasted trinket?" she wondered aloud.

She heard the door opened, but failed to acknowledge her companions.

"Captain, we're comin' up to shore," Cornelius stated.

"It'd be impossible to take it directly…well, not impossible," she continued.

"Take what?" Jim asked.

"Well, not necessarily. Then again… I do remember him being quite clever…"

"Who now?" Cornelius asked.

"We could always just shoot him…"

Instinctively, both men covered their front parts and winced.

"No, no. There would be far too much blood." They sighed in relief.

"Why not strike a bargain?" Cornelius suggested. She scowled.

"That's the last thing I want to do. Rumor has it that he's good at trickery."

"It'd be best to steer clear of his strengths," Jim stated.

"What are his weaknesses? We can play off of those…" She sat on her desk and folded her arms, looking at the floor in thought.

Jim, now understanding who she was referring to offered up some suggestions:

"Well from what you described…the sea? Rum? Uh… women perhaps?"

Her head shot up, and a smirk slowly surfaced upon her face as a plan began to form in her mind. Both men, recognizing that infamous smile, looked at each other knowingly in nervousness.

"Gentlemen, we have a change of plans. Perhaps I will go into town with you after all."

"Ye sure, Cap'n?" Cornelius asked nervously.

"Well of course I'm sure!" she laughed.

"Would you have me ready the men, Nate?" Jim asked.

She nodded. "Aye, but only a couple. We won't need the entire crew _this_ time."

Cornelius eyed his captain warily, "What's in that ol' head o' yours, Cap'n?"

Nautia smirked and chuckled, "You shall see soon enough my dear friend. You shall see soon enough."

With that, both men returned to their duties, all the while wondering what mad thing she had come up with this time. She picked up her mirror once more and smirked; the feeling of fear leaving her as quickly as it had come.

"Show me the man…"

It was a typical evening in the rambunctious town of Tortuga. The pungent smell of gun powder and hot flesh filled the night air, making it almost scarce for one to breath. Ladies of the night prowled the streets, and the uncoordinated drunkards came tumbling after. Yes, it was always a night of pilfering, plundering and divulging in one's desires. To a certain captain, it was a home away from home; a warm welcome after many months out at sea.

The young man sat in the back of the seedy tavern, with heavily powdered, clucking strumpets surrounding his person. His black and brown hair twisted into thick locks that reached below his shoulder blades, held back by a faded red bandana. It was adorned with various trinkets and beads. His ensemble consisted of brown, long boots, dark blue trousers held together by an old red and white cloth and a large belt with a flamboyant buckle. He fashioned a torn and long-sleeved white shirt with a vest and a long grey coat. Close by his side: a cutlass that had many years worth of experience, a flintlock pistol and a black compass that dangled by his leg.

This proud sea captain in all of his glory was satisfied… well, not entirely. Ignoring the fawning strumpets around him, he glanced at the leather that strap was tied around his wrist. The memory of that night was fresh on his mind; as well as the illusion of love that was shattered on a cold fall morning. A pair of lightning blue eyes burned in the back of his mind, shining bright and as changing as the sea. His shook his head to rid his mind of the burden.

"Must be the rum talking," he said to himself.

"What's wrong, Jack?" asked one of his admirers.

"Are you alright, Jack?"

"Is there anythin' we can do?"

He held up a hand to silence them.

"Ladies," he began, "I can assure you that all is well within ol' Captain Jack Sparrow's world. As for that offer, dearie, I do believe, without a doubt, that there is absolutely nothing you can't do to-"

His speech was cut short as his eyes happened upon a mysterious woman entering the pub. Whistles and hoots were made as she passed by, dressed in a tightly fitted black corset and top, with a long, tan colored skirt that split up to the top of her thighs on both sides. Strangely, instead of wearing a pair of women's shoes, she wore a pair of long black boots with well shined silver buckles. It was odd for a woman of color to be given such attention, but no man in the room could deny the exotic physique that strutted across the tavern with confidence about her air.

"That's interesting…" he mumbled. She whispered something to the bar tender, and when she turned around, for a brief moment, her eyes locked with his. His heart raced and memories began to flash before him as her intense, blue eyes drew him in. Slowly, she turned away and disappeared out of the pub. "That's very interesting…"

Ignoring the calls of previous company and without seeming too eager, Jack made his way out of the tavern, looking about the crowd, hoping to spot the curvaceous lass. He spotted her yards away and the chase began…

She knew he was following her. It was all a part of the scheme, and she was going to get what she needed from him. She turned her head slightly, and in her peripheral vision she could see his locks bounce and fly as he maneuvered through the crowd. As she came upon a stack of barrels, an idea popped up in her mind. Quickly she threw one of many throwing knives from around her thighs, cutting the ropes that held the barrels together. She heard them crash, and some cursing. The lass smirked, but turned only to see him still in pursuit.

_ "Persistent, aren't we Captain?" _she thought.

Ahead, a horse strapped to a carriage was calmly posted outside of a pub…untied and unguarded. Looking around she picked up a fairly small rock, and placed it in a piece of cloth. She swung it about her head a few times before releasing it. It hit her desired target, and she jumped to safety as the horse whinnied and began to run wild in the prey's direction. Jack paused wide eyed as the large stallion came charging in his direction.

"Oh, bugger…"

He looked around, and in the nick of time, leapt out of the way, landing hard on the cobblestone street. It wasn't that Nautia was trying to kill him; she simply wanted to make this chase an adventure. Up ahead were two fighting drunkards, swinging their swords wildly. Smirking, she ran into the middle of the fight, flipping over their swords and landed gracefully. Her pursuer, however, was less than lucky.

Jack, after having rum spilled on his trousers and having a near death experience with a runaway carriage, was just about tired; yet nothing would deter him in reaching his goal. He ran into the fight as she had, and pulled out his own sword. After clashing swords, and receiving more than a couple of blows, he knocked the pawns out of the way and continued his chase. He cursed, realizing how far away she had gotten from him. Her heart raced in excitement. The chase was a thrill; a game to her. Nautia led her prey through the crowded streets and to the docks. Making sure that she was well ahead of him, she stopped, and whistled into the night air. She faced the ocean and readied herself for the conclusion of her plan. It had all came together quite smoothly.

_**Jacks POV**_

"Bloody female." he growled, "Nothing but impish, conniving, troublesome sirens; the lot of 'em."

He whipped out his compass, following it's every direction.

"Manipulative, rum stealing… rather…attractive creatures… maybe, a little more than charming…"

He had found her standing at the edge of a pier. His eyes traced her every curve, heart racing as he came closer. Those eyes… It was her eyes that had intrigued him so. Somewhere in his heart, he questioned if she was still very much alive. Had he been dreaming? Maybe this lass, a few feet away from his reach, was just an illusion.

_ "Must be the rum working," _he thought smirking.

Just as he went to reach for her, a sharp pain suddenly dealt him a hard blow to the back of his head. A pair of lightning-blue eyes was the last thing he saw before he became surrounded in darkness.

_**Nautia's POV**_

She watched him as he fell with a heavy thud. Standing over him, she observed his features and attire; she wore a blank expression.

"_Still the same old Jack," _she thought.

"Brilliant finish lads, if I do say so m'self." she stated without looking at them. Two red-headed twins appeared on either side of her and smirked down on the unconscious chaser.

"Our pleasure, Captain," they answered in sync.

"Should we dispose of him?" Tom asked.

"Place him in the brig?" Tim asked.

"Tie him to a fishing rod and use him as shark-bait?" they asked.

She chuckled at their little joke and spoke airily, "Leave him lie. He won't be much use to anyone 'til tomorrow afternoon. Round up the crew; let them know we'll be leaving by dawn, and I expect the ship to be fully stocked by then."

"Aye, Captain. We shall go and gather the crew, Tom." Tim smirked.

"Gathering the crew we shall go, Tim," Tom answered.

Swiftly they disappeared and Nautia's smile left her face. She bent down over his limp form and snatched the compass from his belt.

"I do feel a little terrible though," she pouted mockingly.

Standing to her feet, she opened it, with a set destination on her mind. She watched as the needle swayed back and forth, until it finally settled, pointing south east. A smirk appeared on her face and she shut the compass.

"Thank you, Jack!"

With that, the sassy Captain happily strutted her way back into town to lay her head in some seedy old tavern.

_**The next morning…**_

When Nautia had awakened from a restless sleep, the sun had not yet made any signs of appearing. With a bright smile on her face, she leaped out of bed, quick to get dressed.

"Time to rally up the misfits…"

Though it was not quite morning, the boisterous town of Tortuga had fallen into a drunken slumber. There were drunkards and their women strewn about the street, though a few were still pilfering. Nautia walked confidently about the silent streets, ready to take on what was to come at sunrise. She paused suddenly, hearing a light pattering of footsteps close behind her. Her left hand rested instinctively on her pistol, and she listened intently. There was silence once more. Glancing around warily, she continued on to the usual inn, in which her crew resided for the night. Half an hour later, she had entered into the red light district, and the pattering of light feet had returned. She scowled in annoyance. Whipping out her pistol, she turned and aimed…but there was no one.

A loud bark caused her to jump a few inches off the ground. She whipped around only to find a scrawny, mal-nourished black dog, wagging its tail happily. Nautia sighed in relief and tucked away her pistol. It barked once more and she quickly shushed it.

"'Tis far too early in the morning for that, mutt. Now if you don't mind, I've got some serious business to attend to."

As soon as she began to walk away, the scruffy, grey eyed dog began to whine, even louder than his bark. Sighing heavily in annoyance, she put her hand over her eyes. When the whining continued she finally caved in.

"Alright, alright! Fine… but you better stay out of the way, mutt." The dog barked happily, following close behind as she continued on her way.

* * *

In a tavern, the men of the _Coventina_ were strewn about the dusty floor. Some men snored at tables with empty bottles in hand. Others were up in their rooms, accompanied by a strumpet or two. A shadow slowly crept into the main hall, growing over the walls in the morning light. Each man in his own peaceful dreams of lavishing riches and the waves at their command. What a life it would be. A sharp, loud, and screeching whistle bounced in the tavern's walls, waking each man to a panicked hurry. Nautia stood at the doorway with the black dog by her side.

"Nap time is over, ninnies! MOVE!" she bellowed. Mutt barked by her side.

* * *

By late morning, the men on the ship were already hard at work, casting off the lines, moving the necessary goat and chickens into the cargo hold; things of ordinary ship-life. Nautia was met with the curious glances of Jim and Cornelius.

"I'm well aware of the dog, lads, and I intend to keep him as our little token of good fortune," she said.

Jim raised a quizzical brow. "How can you be so sure that he's good luck?"

The three of them glanced down the shaggy, black haired dog, with his piercing green eyes pleading for food and all manners of attention.

"I just can," she said stooping down to scratch around his ears and neck, pulling out the prized compass.

"I take it all went well then, Cap'n," said Cornelius.

Nautia flipped open the lid and watched as the red arrow turned about one circle and pointed due south-west. She smirked.

"Absolutely."

The mutt barked in agreement.

Jim and Cornelius looked at each other and merely shrugged.

* * *

A few days had passed, and the destination still seemed to be very far away from their grasp. Nautia stood by the helmsman with compass in hand and dog by her side. Her eyes were fixed on the rising sun before her, a feeling of determination and self-loathing taking over. The many adventures they had been on were not like this. Before, it was all in the name of freedom; of adventure and exploration of a brotherly bond amongst men and woman, sailors and captain, ship and sea. They were conquerors who challenged gods, but now had to pay a price. She blamed herself. Had she not been careless enough not to trust, her brother would never have had to sacrifice himself and his days. So she became a witch's lackey for the sake of family. Losing him to death would be her greatest failure and her worst fear.

Mutt whined and looked up at his new master. She glanced down at him and noted the bones showing through his skin. She patted his head and shooed him away to the galley.

"Go eat, Mutt," she grumbled, and shook the compass angrily. She was starting to become frustrated with the compass as it turned every which way. Just a moment ago it was fine, with a steady heading. Now it seemed to run in circles.

"Bloody woman," she growled.

It was always riddles and circles with that woman.

"For what I want most, eh?"

"All you have to do is keep that in mind, don't you?" Jim asked, appearing at her side. She nodded and shook the compass again.

"Damn-it-all! I'm focused enough aren't I?"

"Nate, I'm not sure—"

"Well I'm sure! I need to get to this place, even if I don't bloody want to!"

She huffed and whipped her hair out of her eyes.

"Nate!" Jim shouted. He was becoming frustrated with her behavior. Her secrecy was starting to affect the nature of their adventure already.

"What?" she snapped, not looking at him.

"Where exactly are we going?"

She stayed silent, looking out on the water.

"Where, Nautia?" He asked more firmly.

Nautia sighed and closed her eyes. She knew she would have to tell him eventually, but she knew she'd never hear the end of it. She drew in a deep breath and closed the compass as she exhaled. Nautia turned to look at her brother, and without regret, spoke boldly:

"Isla De Muerta."


	4. Chapter 3

**All copyrights reserved to Ted Elliot & Terry Rossio ©, except my added characters & plot.**

Chapter 3

"Isla de Muerta?! Is that why you've been sending us on this mad goose chase?" Jim had been shouting for near most of the day at his sister. It was close to sundown.

Nautia ignored her brother, checking the mirror every now and then to see if they were being followed. Sparrow wasn't a fool. He would venture and seek them out like a raging hound to get his compass back. As her brother continued to rant and rave, Nautia gazed at the seething face in her mirror as he barked orders at his crew, his beads and locks swinging around, knocking against his shoulders. She smirked happy to know that she had irked him.

Cornelius glanced over his captain's shoulder at the glass.

"I take it he's on our trail Cap'n?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Without his compass, he's helpless," she said. She paused for a moment, furrowing her brows, "For now at least."

"Then perhaps it's best if we press more wind into these sails," he replied, barking off orders to the crew.

Nautia glanced at her compass and shut it angrily as it continued to spin in circles.

"You're mad if you think that dealing with cursed treasure is going to fix anything, Nate!" Jim exclaimed.

He had been carrying on about their destination. By now he was pacing back and forth, following his sister around the helm, and down the steps. Nautia set her wide brimmed hat on her head, pulled it over her eyes and moved around the ship to avoid her brother. He was maddening at times, now even more so. Both of their lives were at stake, James more so than she. With Nautia doing all she could to prevent the inevitable, her mind had been unraveling. Climbing down the hatch, the light of the Caribbean sun slowly faded to subtle beams of sun, to yellow candle glow in the galley. Mutt lay in the corner, content with his sleeping arrangements and full belly, silently enjoying the company of the carpenter and the cook. Nautia ruffled his hair a little as she passed and made her way to the carpenter.

"Afternoon, Cap'n," the carpenter greeted, slowly chewing a red apple.

"Afternoon, Mr. Cooper, I have need of your skill and fine hand for a very delicate task," she smiled.

"You flatter me, Cap'n," he chuckled, "What can I do for you?"

Her tone went grim and her face as stone.

"I need you to make a coffin," she said, "a case more like."

Mr. Cooper gave her a questioning look.

"Are we preparing for a burial, Cap'n?" he asked.

"Not exactly," she sighed. "You see, Mr. Cooper, we're picking up a body. So as to the measurements for the casing, I will not be able to provide you with those."

He nodded his head, his eyes averted in thought. After a moment he stood up and placed a wide plank of wood on his table. Nautia gave him a stern nod and left the man to his work. Jim, who had been standing behind her the whole time, gazed at his sister questioningly. He called her several times, following her back up to the helm.

"Nautia!" He grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to look up at him. Her light blue eyes were fierce and clouded in anger. The dark circles under her eyes made her appear haunted by sleepless nights.

"I know that witch has you thinking that you're bound to her, but you're not. Your freedom is your own, not hers. You hold power over your own head, not her. Please, let me save you again. Listen to me!"

She snatched her arm away and punched him clear across the face. The movement on the ship stopped for a moment, and picked back up before their captain would notice.

"I don't need saving, James," she spat.

He winced at the cold formality. She turned, sending an icy glare at her brother.

"And you would do well to remember that debts like these are the reasons why I didn't want to be saved."

With that she brushed past him down the steps and disappeared into the cabin. Lord knows she loved her brother with all her heart, but the burdens she carried were at the expense of his foolishness. His hopes to cheat death and steal back what it takes and has taken without consequence: childish. Childish stupidity would get them nowhere, she thought. For what the Oracle predicted would come true despite the choices they decided to make. But she would always and forever will be grateful for the love of a brother that saved her life. She sat in her chair, her back creaking slightly, sore pain smoothing over her lower back down to her legs. Glancing at the mirror and the compass she had successfully acquired, she picked up a nearby map and began charting out the rest of their course. The focus was hard to maintain as the noise of the crew outside and the hammer of the carpenter slamming into the wood of what was soon to be a coffin, brought her mind back to a tattered hut up river.

"_I've come for my freedom and the life of my brother."_

_Nautia's presence towered above the voodoo priestess who sat leaning over the scattered crab bones. Jars of a variety of fingers and eyes, and a large yellow boa added a warm sense of hospitality to the bayou. The clutter of junk decorating the hut with a sense of mysteriousness._

"_You brought payment?" she asked, her eyes still fixed on her bones._

_Nautia threw down a satchel of doubloons, knocking the crab bones from their original placement. She took hold of a necklace from around her neck and threw it on top of the golden pile. The priestess picked up the necklace and observed it, turning it slightly in her fingertips. The heart-shaped face swung upwards as a sad, low melody began to play. The priestess closed it gently and handed it back to the she-pirate._

"_Keep dis. It will protect you from 'arms way."_

_She gave the satchel a side-ways look and pushed it aside, knocking the coins to the floor with various clangs._

"_Dis will not do."_

_The captain raised her brow._

"_And my debt?"_

_Tia Dalma looked the woman up and down before turning back to her crab bones._

_Nautia's icy blue eyes stormed over in rage. She slammed her fist with her words: _

"_Have I-NOT-BEEN-FAITHFUL-to you?! Have I not done what you've asked when you've asked it?! Have I not gone to the pit of Hade's and to the depths of Poseidon for you?! What more could you want from me so that I may have my freedom back?!"_

_The priestess sat up in her chair and gave Nautia a sharp glare. The young captain challenged it with a cold stare of her own. After an eternity of silence, Nautia chuckled maniacally._

"_The Goddess of the Ocean denies that which she does not have. Hmph. Misery loves company, don'it?"_

_A resounding slap stung Nautia's right cheek, her dark brown hair flung across her face. _

"_You do well to watch your tongue before 'tis cut out!" The priestess spat. _

_"You be mistakin' de payment I need for de payment I requi-yah. Your brotha's fate is sealed an' your work not done."_

_Nautia's heart jumped in her throat. Guilt, shame, and failure rushed over her and brought her head low. The fire she had only moments ago, completely doused. Blinking away tears, she clenched the locket in her hand, knuckle-white. Tia placed her hand on the young woman's face in comfort._

"_Dere is not'ing you can do for 'im life, no mattah what you do; but 'im can help you aftah life. 'Im will be at peace." _

_The priestess brushed passed the sore captain and began to tinker around in her back space, throwing things around and muttering under her breath. She came back, grabbed Nautia's right hand, and placed the round looking glass in her palm._

"_To find dat which is los', you mus' be los' yerself. But when you are los', there be many dangers dat follow you close by de ruddah. This will show you de danger, and it will show you de object of your desiah. For what we want mos', der's a cost mus' be paid in de end."_

_The rest of the world had become inaudible to Nautia. All of the danger they had endured, the struggles they'd faced; bullets dodged and cannons fired; all amounted to nothing. They were running around in never ending circles. All leading to nowhere, and never went back to where they started from._

_Circles._

_She sat before the priestess in desperation. _

"_I need something and I know you have it." Nautia sat staring at the voodoo witch before her, with a pleading look in her eyes. The priestess smirked, showing her blackened teeth, and played with a trinket hanging from her neck. _

"Circles."

That was it. Nautia gazed down at her charts and the scribbled and topsy-turvy routes she had been charting for the past hour. They had been going round and round in circles, getting nowhere. They had to be lost to find it. She gazed back at the compass and watched as it turned round and round.

"For what I want most…"

The needle stopped abruptly, pointing due north. Nautia grabbed the enchanted trinkets from her desk and bolted out of the door. She ran up the steps, skipping over some, never stepping out of pace.

"Cap'n?" Her quarter master followed right on her heels.

She pushed the helmsman aside and turned the wheel abruptly, following the needles every move.

The ship lurched, and curses from the bewildered crew arose in the sea air. Jim ran by her side, eyeing his sister questioningly.

"We're close," she said. That was good enough for him.

"Brace up the foreyard! Full canvas! More speed!" he commanded.

Nautia kept her focus on the compass and the horizon. The wind blew her waist long hair all about her, but she did not blink or look away from their destination. In the distance, clouds gathered in a thick mist. The mirror's green flash pulsated in her pocket. The young captain smirked and flipped her hair behind her shoulders in her proud way.

"Gotcha."

* * *

As _the Coventina _came to a slow drift, all aboard were still and as silent as the dead that haunted the shipwreck graveyard they passed. The vessels sat in the mist, their once grand presence brought down to nothing but drift wood. Some looked into the waters below and swore that they had seen more than five sharks at a time. There was an eerie chill that passed over them and overwhelmed their usual bright spirits. The crew and even their captain jumped at the chilling sounds of past torment that echoed through their bodies. Shaking her head and regaining her composure, her voice broke through the silence.

"Look alive, gents," they jumped, startled by her voice booming through the cold.

"There were many an honest sailor claimed by these waters. Let's avoid the party."

A series of "aye's" resounded. She nodded in satisfaction as all returned to their posts. Jim stood beside his sister, looking over the graveyard. She sighed a little before speaking.

"I'm sorry."

He shrugged slightly. "You're right anyway. You always are."

Nautia shook her head. "Most days, I wish I wasn't."

There was a long pause before he spoke again, looking at her tired face.

"Are you really willing to do this?" he asked unsure.

A flock of emotions waved over her face before she set her telling eyes on his.

"I _have _to do this."

* * *

Nautia stood at the head of the row boats, rubbing the mirror in her hand for comfort, the compass strapped to her hip. The caves were dismal looking, the light of their torches danced around the walls off of the water below. Some of the men had begun to collect the gold pieces the found in the shallow waters before they hit land.

"Control yourselves!" their captain bellowed. Each man stopped abruptly.

"No one touches anything until we've done what's needed done! This treasure is cursed. We need to be cautious. You want to end up as skeletons by moonlight? Unable to eat, drink, touch or feel?"

Each man muttered to one another in fear and refused to touch anything they saw. The treasure of Cortez was legend, and each man never forgot the recent tales of skeletal pirates that terrorized the seas. Nautia leapt off of the boat, strutting off toward the center of the caverns. She turned, eyeing the carpenter and the Bo 'sun who carried the coffin.

"Stay close," she said loudly enough for the crew to hear her, "No man falls behind."

An echo of "aye's" filled the caves, and each man began to explore various pathways to find what they had been searching for. After a nod from his captain, the quartermaster turned and nodded to the pyro and others to set the barrels in place. Nautia continued on with her brother by her side, with torches in hand. They continued on through a long passage until light began to peak through. Lowering the torch, Nautia stood up to peak over a ledge at an opening. Piles upon piles of treasure were scattered about, and there at the center lay a black stone chest.

"There," she whispered.

She and Jim continued around the bend until they came to an entry way that led to the central room. After sliding on a pile of doubloons and various trinkets, she continued to make her way toward the light shining down upon the black chest. Jim was right on his sister's heels as he gazed upon the chest. Something by the water caught her eye. She took a sharp turn toward the water, making him stumble across the rocks and a candle stick that had been carelessly tossed to the ground. Nautia gazed at the corpse near the water, its right hand open at its side, with a wide brimmed hat sitting atop. It hadn't been there long, but the water had already sped up the decaying process, covering the corpse waist deep. Nautia knelt down next to the corpse, up to her thighs in the water. She observed the decaying face curiously, wondering about his death. Wondering about the first moment he felt something after years of being cursed. Her eyes wandered over his sunken form, stopping for a moment at the wound in his chest. She gave a pitiful smile at his wide eyes.

"Hello, Hector."

Jim gazed upon the corpse of Captain Barbossa, his stomach suddenly twisting in knots. He remembered the man, and the hard hand he had. It had only been but ten years since he and his sister had known him, and now he was gone. Just like that. As if someone had blown out a candle. He wondered at death, and wondered just how much pain he would have to endure before his last breath. Would it pierce? Would it drag on in shuttering breaths until he slipped away into nothingness? Or would death envelope him with wide open jaws, and swallow him whole into the black abyss? His thoughts were invaded by the splash of water made by the carpenter and Bo 'sun who worked to get the body into the case. He watched the delicate body fold so easily into the wood, and watched as the carpenter shut its decaying eyes. They had disturbed the dead. Whatever purpose the old woman had for his sister would bode ill for everyone.


	5. Chapter 4

**I had a lot of moments of writer's block during this chapter. I have definitely been out of practice. Enjoy! **

**P.S. Does anyone else besides me hate the fact that Story format doesn't keep the same format as a Microsoft document? It doesn't have that esthetic appeal and can be very frustrating. **

**All copyrights reserved to Ted Elliot & Terry Rossio ©, except my added characters & plot.**

**Please rate and review **

Chapter 4

_**Ten years ago (Jim's POV)**_

_Heat rose in Jim's chest and his heart pounded in his head. No matter how sore their legs were, they had to keep running. Those men had shot at Nautia at close range, sliced at them with their cutlasses, cornered them, lost them, and yet still managed to find a way to keep them within their sights. All for the love of his sister. If only those men hadn't touched her, he thought. If only she learned to bite her tongue every now-and-then. If only he had been strong enough. If only. If only. _

"_You can't keep runnin' forever, runts!" gruff voices shouted behind them. _

_Nautia spit on the ground. "But we can run faster than that you old dogs!"_

_Jim snarled at his sister. "If it wasn't for your mouth we wouldn't have to run!"_

"_Just shut up and keep runnin'!"_

"_Don't tell me to—oof!"_

_Nautia and Jim collided with something hard, landing on the flat of their backs. He shut his eyes, groaning at the pain that sent a numb, tingling feeling from the right side of his face down to his hip. He could hear the scurvy-ridden curs closing in behind them, and the sound of metal against sheath rang in his ear. He opened his eyes and slowly looked up to behold a man in a rather large hat. His face was hidden in the shadows of the alley he stood in, but the shine of his cutlass was hard to miss._

"_What be this now?" he drawled. _

_His voice sent a chill running through Jim's veins. Both teenagers jumped up as a screeching monkey appeared on the man's shoulders. Nautia was by his side, gazing up at the man who stepped into the light of the nearby taverns. Jim looked down, refusing to look at him; but he could feel the yellow-dust eyes looking down upon his nervous head and over at his sister's raised, defiant, blue eyes. The man smiled a black toothy grin. _

"_The negro wench be a defiant one," he said, stooping down, close to Nautia. He grasped her face tightly with one hand, his long, discolored nails digging into her skin. Jim looked to the side to see her gag from the stench of the man's foul mouth. He seethed on the inside, hating anyone who had ever given his sister that rotten slight. _

"_Don't call her that!" he snapped. _

_ No sooner had he uttered those words, he and his sister were bound tightly by the wrists, with a sword and dagger to their throats respectively. He gazed up at the man with the yellow eyes and running scar on his cheek. The man moved in closer to observe Jim's nervous brown eyes and pale skin. His black teeth and his breath were an impeccable fit._

_ "It seems the lad is a passin' negro," he chuckled, "Gents, we be havin' a pair of mixed brats!" _

_ By now, more of his crew had encircled the two in the alley; some seeming to melt out of the shadows. Each man snickered and teased the trapped teenagers, like a gang of alley cats playing with mice. _

_ "Now what?" Jim asked, looking to his sister for guidance. _

_If she was frightened, no one would know it, for her face was as cold as stone. He looked at the man who looked between the two curiously. A sinister chuckle escaped his lips._

"_I be but a fair man," he said, "but I let no disrespect come to me crew without consequence. Especially from two whelps such as yerselves."_

"_The disrespect came when one of your dogs tried to touch my sister," said Jim. _

_Sharp pain filled Jim once again as the man kicked him in his belly. Nautia spat in the man's face._

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she bellowed._

_The man sheathed his sword, wiping the spit from his eye._

"_Seems t'me that the young-ins need a bit of discipline, lads!" he announced. All men jeered in agreement. _

"_And what bet'er way than a bit o' an honest beatin'," he sneered, towering over them. _

…

_They tied Jim's hands over his head. Blood ran down his face mixing in with the sweat, newly acquired bruises, and a touch of (what he was sure to be) fractured ribs. All he felt was numbness: on his chest, in his face. His entire body was shaking in weakness. Now, he had been strung up for his back to be whipped. Jim had been beaten before. He had had his face kicked in, had an elbow to the gut (courtesy of his sister); he had his neck nicked by a sword, and was swatted on the rear when he was a small child, but he had never been whipped like cattle. He had never been displayed in embarrassment for all to see; because even though it held much strength, the back was a place of vulnerability. You never turned your back on your enemies, and you gave it to those you trusted most. It was home to the pride and faith of a father, and a shower of celebrations from friends. It was a place he experienced tenderness from the only woman who had been there for him all his life and even now, as she struggled against the rough hands holding back her arms. His strength was about to be broken as he heard the tall Bo 'sun crack the whip for practice. The roar of the crew echoed across the black deck. The moon had been covered in dark clouds, and thunder began to rumble low in the distance. _

_ "Ye two should be honored," the captain silenced the crowd, "Yer about to be rewarded with the ultimate, mem'rable experience aboard __**the Black Pearl**__." _

_A roar of laughter broke out into the night air and bounced in the rigging of the groaning ship. Frustrated, and broken, Jim loosened the muscles in his tired, adolescent body, and prepared for the worst. A flash of lightning allowed him to see the Bo 'sun raise his arm, and he was ready to receive ten until—_

_ "STOP!"_

_ For a moment, all was still on board, until the sound of boots rippled across the deck away from Jim._

_ "I'll take the punishment." _

_He barely heard her voice in the breeze._

"_All of it."_

_His eyes went wide with fear and his body tensed, "NO, NAUTIA DON'T! PLEASE!"_

_ "Yer sure to be doin' this lass?" the captain asked almost mockingly. "Ye think it an hon'rable thing to inherit a penalty meant for another?"_

_ "He's my younger brother," she said boldly, "And as the eldest child, I will take up for him."_

_ The captain and the crew broke out into menacing, drowning laughter._

_ "How sweet!" he mocked. _

_ Jim heard the scuffling on the deck and felt himself being untied from his post. He wriggled in fear for her, his new found strength fighting against his whimpering wounds._

_ "NO!" he cried. "NO, NATE! PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS!" _

_ He watched as they tied her hands over her head, but instead of facing her away from them, the captain made her face all aboard the ship as the Bo 'sun stood behind her. Her face went rigid, and even as he cried out, she did not. Even though her face writhed and twisted in agony; even though her blue eyes had caused the sea writhe in anxiety, she did not give them the pleasure of hearing her cries. She had given her face to them, and her back for fifteen lashes. _

_**Presently…**_

"Cap'n."

Cornelius looked at his commander as she watched the lid being nailed shut to the coffin. James stood beside her, a lost look in his eyes. Nautia nodded and stooped down over the coffin, reaching for a pouch that had been attached to her hip. Pinching black powder, she sifted some into her other hand. She dipped her finger, lightly coating the tip, and began to make patterns on the wood.

"Tell the men," she said, "to take only what they can carry without slowing our progress. Everything but what lies in the black chest here." She made a gesture to the stone chest that stood at the top of the pile of gold.

"Aye, Cap'n," he said, walking off to bark orders at the crew.

She had finished drawing the four circles on the coffin, and then drew a cross in the middle of them. Nautia stood up and signaled for Mr. Cooper and Au'kai to follow her with the coffin. While some of the men worked to gather as much of the gold into their pockets, some were reluctant to touch; blood money was sure to be wicked spirits and ill luck. James continued to stare at the ground, muttering a quick apology as he bumped into his sister's back. She looked at him questioningly and was quickly distracted by her pyro. Kenny approached his captain with a mischievous look in his green eye and bowed low, tipping his hat to flaunt his flamboyant, ginger-colored hair.

"Mi'lady," he hummed.

She rolled her eyes.

"Is it done?" she asked.

He nodded with seriousness about his countenance.

"It is finished," he said, "It's best that the crew and _the Coventina _be a good distance from this place before we blow it to bits."

She nodded.

"Well done, Master Kenny," she said with a little smile.

Nautia looked to her brother, who continued to have that lost look in his eyes and furrowed her brow. Something was wrong. Looking over his features, she noticed his eyes were dark with circles and seemed to be more sunken in.

"Jim?" she asked. He was pale too. Even more-so than usual. He woke up out of his trance and noticed her questioning look.

"I'm fine," he said curtly. She was taken aback, but nodded in reply.

"Coordinate the evacuation," she said, "We need to be on the ship and out of here soon."

"Right," he said. With that he walked off and began to work with Cornelius to get everyone back to the ship. Nautia glanced behind her shoulder and signaled for Au'kai and Cooper to go ahead into the first long boat with the coffin. It was rickety, and the weight of the two men with the coffin made the long boat sink too low for comfort. Nautia thought for a moment, and went for the bundles of rope sitting on one of the rocks.

"Here," she said, handing some to both men. "Tie the coffin to the back of the long boat."

"Will it stay float?" Au'kai asked?

"If the boat floats," Mr. Cooper answered, "the coffin floats."

Nautia chuckled a little at the foolish question, understanding it to be genuine ignorance. They had finished their work, and the majority of the men had returned to the rest of the boats with gold in every pocket, and chests of even more trinkets. It was almost time. As Jim climbed into the boat, he stumbled, landing unsteadily on his rear, rocking its passengers. Nautia, Au'kai and Mr. Cooper gave him a questioning look. He really looked ill. His skin had taken on a grey tint, and the darkness around his eyes became more profound. He was trembling all over, although he had tried to hide it. Nautia placed a hand on his face to feel for a fever. It found nothing but cold sweat and clammy skin.

"We'll have Artemis have a look when we get aboard," she said.

He nodded sluggishly without saying a word. She seemed taken aback by his response.

"_That was odd," _she thought.

Normally, he protested medical treatment. Normally, Jim always had something to say; and for the past twenty minutes he had been silent. Something was wrong, and the distant look in his eyes made her believe it even more so. She gazed over at the casket floating behind them as memories began to fill her blue eyes. With Nautia's boat and the casket leading the way, the crew of _the Coventina _slipped through the veins of the cavern to where they had first entered. Jim faced away from his sister, looking back as the exited the wide jaws of Isla De Muerta. Slowly, the mouth of the cave gave way to the light as the fog began to lighten. They watched as the boats became but tiny moving dots in the distance around the mouth of the cave. A moment later, a loud BOOM reached across the waters as they had made it to the ship; and the open began to crumble until it had covered itself completely. As the crewmen on deck strained their arms to pull up the casket, Nautia sat in the longboat, looking out at the island through her spyglass. She could spot Kenny, Cornelius, and the others making their way to the ship as quickly as they could in their overfilled boats. Slowly, she panned over to the left where the mist had vanished and saw nothing but blue silk fluttering over the horizon. Satisfied, she closed her glass and the longboat began to ascend. She looked at Jim, whose condition seemed to worsen with each passing moment. He began to sway in his seat, his arms resting clumsily on his legs.

"Jim?" she asked worriedly.

He didn't answer. He began to lean to his right, and his lean reached even further until he was almost over the edge.

"Woah there!" Mr. Cooper exclaimed as he and Au' Kai took hold of his arms. Nautia quickly placed his head in both hands, tilting it upward to her face.

"Jim," she shook him slightly.

He opened his eyes a little wider, looking up at her with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, sis," he whispered, "I'm sorry you had to give up your back for them."

"What do you mean, Jimmy?" she asked, her eyes swimming with confusion. He smiled at the pet-name she had given when they were young. As he went to speak, he went limp in the hands of the two men, and in the hands of his sister. She slapped his cheeks, hoping for a response.

"Jim?" she shook him.

"Jim!"

The long boat had finally reached the deck of _the Coventina._

"Artemis!" Au' Kai called.

He, Mr. Cooper, and Nautia lifted Jim's limp form out of the boat.

A man in a tattered, brown robe shuffled his way over, placing the back of his hand on Jim's forehead. He withdrew his hand quickly.

"He's cold as ice," he said. Nautia gazed down at her brother's face worriedly.

"Get him to the infirmary below deck," the friar waved Mr. Cooper and Au'Kai away.

Nautia stood watching as they carried Jim below deck, worry clearly etched on her face. Nothing made sense. He had been fine only hours ago, and now he had fallen ill. And he had apologized. He had been sorry that she had to give up her back. What had he meant by that? She was pulled from her thoughts by the men returning to the ship.

"Cap'n," said Cornelius climbing aboard, "All men and weapons accounted for."

She nodded, still nervous about the events taking place, and walked over to the railing of the ship. Looking out at the island, she reached for the bag of black powder. Taking it in her right hand, she began her incantation:

"_A commencé par le sang et par le sang, il est défait. _Gods and spirits of the foreign land, send back the land of the dead to whence it came."

With that, she dumped the entire contents of the bag into the water, and watched as the shadows began to swirl in odd patterns, then suddenly zipping out toward the island. A series of dark clouds began to form over the center of the island, causing the wind and sea to roil.

"Step lively and make ready to sail!" Cornelius shouted, "Full canvas!"

Nautia ran up the steps, taking the helm. _The Coventina _began to sway and rock with the sea.

"Maelstrom!" a sailor shouted from the crow's nest.

Nautia looked to the leeward side to see that the sea had begun to swallow up Isla De Muerta. Waves rose and crashed, overpowering even the highest peak of the island. The crew busied themselves around the ship, finally releasing the sails. She forced the wheel, turning the ship away from the oncoming storm, determined to get to her next destination. As the wind filled the sails and the ship began to skid over the waters, many of the crew leaned over the rails of the ship, watching as the island sank like the sun at a day's end. A low rumble could be heard as the seafloor shifted, but Nautia refused to look behind them. He was sorry that she had to give up her back for them. There were so many ways that she could look for an answer and still found none. She was giving up her back as the island sank to the depths below. That which was past, she had given up her back for that too. She had given up her back to bring a hated enemy back from the dead. What else could she have given up her back for. All these thoughts and more had distracted her from the brightly glowing glass that sat in her pocket.


End file.
